The Meeting
by nancy nickerson
Summary: update!update!update!now complete!chapter 11! the big finish. read and please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

1The Meeting

My version of how Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys first met. Someone is stalking Nancy- can they stop them before its too late? Read and review in my first fanfic!

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first ever fanfic, n I want to tell you all some things before you start the story. First of all, this IS NOT a Nancy/Frank story, which most of you will probably already know from what I write in my reviews(except I changed my name from Nancy Drew) This is a Nancy/Ned all the way story, and though I know many of you will not like that, well, its my story and I'll write what I want to, so tough. I don't mean to sound mean, but I just wanted to make that clear. And yes, I know I have Nancy and Ned's meeting changed, well, they didn't meet until she was 18, and that just doesn't work for my story. Second, I know that this story will probably sound like crap, but, hey, I'm only 13- and I was only 12 when I wrote this, so my writing skills were not as polished as they are now, since I took that writing class. I have also made adjustments** **to make it sound better without completely changing the story. Third, I made it Joe/Iola because Iola isn't dead yet, end I know that because the only Hardy Boys Casefiles I've ever read is the one where she dies. Sad, sad book that is. Frank is with Callie, and though you all know how I hate Callie, I decided to make it ring true with the books. I will not make them break up until I get to when they're 18 or 19, where the writers don't have any books, so you don't know anything about that time. And now, without further ado, read and please review!**

Chapter 1 "The New Girl"

The Hardy home was bustling. Two months ago, they found out that a girl from River Heights, a small town near Chicago in Illinois, would be coming to Bayport High, New York, for two months. Frank and his brother, Joe, thought it would be cool if the girl, Nancy Drew, could stay with them during her visit to Bayport. They had asked their parents, Fenton and Laura, if she could stay with them, and to Frank and Joe's surprise, had immediately consented.

Now it was Saturday, January 5, and she would be there any minute.

"Explain to me, again, why this girl is coming to Bayport for two months anyway," their Aunt Gertrude asked them, who also lived with them. "Don't most exchange students just stay a couple of weeks?"

"Well, normally they do," Frank began to explain. "But Nancy's mother died when she was three years old, and she lives with her dad and their housekeeper. Her housekeeper has been away for a long visit to a cousin who lives in Africa, and can't come back anytime soon, and her dad is a lawyer, and he needs to go away to Europe to investigate for one of his clients. Normally, he'd take Nancy with him, but this time he can't since it's in the middle of the school year. Nancy thought that instead of staying with friends, it would be cool to enter an exchange program. She and her dad picked Bayport because one of Nancy's friend's mom is from here."

"Depend on Frank to remember everything the principal said." Joe commented.

"I remembered the important parts,"retorted Frank. "And you would've too, if you had paid attention."

That was true, Joe had to admit. He had hardly paid any attention to the assembly that had taken place that day, because he had been talking to his girlfriend, Iola Morton. He couldn't understand, though, how Frank had caught all that, because he had also been talking to his girlfriend, Cassie Shaw.

Frank and Joe began talking about what they thought Nancy Drew would be like, while Fenton told Laura and Gertrude a little about his new case. Fenton was a very experienced detective, and Frank, 16, and Joe, 15, had already picked up some of their father's skills.

It wasn't long before they heard a car pull up to their drive.

Earlier that day...

16 year old Nancy Drew laid her head back on the head rest of her seat in the airplane. She was on her way to Bayport, New York, and would be taking off soon. She actually felt kind of bad about the whole thing. She and her father, Carson Drew, had told them, that everyone would be away, and that Nancy thought it would be fun to enter an exchange program, but that wasn't completely the truth. But she didn't want to think about that now. Instead she would think about...Ned!

Ned Nickerson was Nancy's longtime boyfriend, and while they had problems every now and then, like every normal couple did, they always stayed together amidst it all. She smiled as she thought about how they had met. One year ago, she was a sophomore at River Heights High, and he was a senior. She was eating lunch in the school's cafeteria with her best friends, Bess Marvin and George Fayne, talking about a new movie they'd all seen together that weekend, when Laila Nickerson, Ned's younger sister, and another friend of their's, had come up to sit with them.

_Flashback_

_"Hey," she's said._

_"Hey Laila," Nancy said to her, "You seen any movies lately?"_

_"None, but," Laila was interrupted as Ned came up to talk to her._

_"Hey, Lail," Ned said. "Dad just called me. He said to tell you that you'd have to stay and watch football practice because he can't pick you up and neither can mom, so I'll have to take you home."_

_Laila groaned. "Don't worry Laila," Nancy said. "Dad has to work late and Hannah's car is in the shop, and since I'm just about sick of taking the bus, I was planning on staying too."_

_When Nancy had begun speaking, Ned had turned around and noticed her. "Hey, Lail, how about introducing me to your friends."_

_Laila sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ned," she began in a bored voice. "Meet Nancy Drew, Bess Marvin, and George Fayne. Nancy, Bess, and George, my brother, Ned Nickerson."_

_"Hey, Nancy," Ned said, sitting down next to her._

_End Flashback_

Nancy smiled again to herself. She and Ned had spent the rest of lunch talking, and they did so again the next day By the end of the week, they had hit it off so well that Ned had asked her out. Bess had been excited because, as she put it 'her best friend was going out with a gorgeous senior, who also happened to be the captain and star quarterback of the school's football team, in addition to playing baseball and basketball.'

Leave it to Bess to get all excited about that. She had been best friends with Nancy since they were toddlers, along with Bess's cousin, George. All through elementary school, they had been called 'The Three Musketeers.' The reason they probably got along so well was because they were all completely different from each other. George, tall, and slim with short brown hair was completely athletic, and in sun, rain, sleet or snow, she would always take her jogs. She probably played every sport known to man, and was awesome at all of them. Meanwhile, blonde haired, blue eyed Bess was easy going and her passions were shopping and guys. She was constantly on diets so that guys would notice her, but George and Nancy always told her that she didn't need it. Strawberry blonde, blue eyed Nancy was in between them. She enjoyed shopping, but she also liked playing sports.

In high school, though, The Three Musketeers had become four. They had met Laila Nickerson, a girl their age with jet black hair and piercing green eyes. Laila was the dramatic of the group. She wasn't a drama queen or anything, but she was always quite serious about things. She aspired to be a great novelist one day, and was, well, just Laila.

Nancy shook her head. It was amazing that they all had become friends. But she was glad they were. They'd helped her through some difficult times. Nancy remembered a magazine that Bess had given her. There had been an article about some rock star she'd wanted Nancy to read. She supposed that she'd better read it now while she had the chance. She got it out and sat back to enjoy the rest of her flight.

Present Time back at the Hardy home

"Shouldn't someone be going to pick her up from the airport," Gertrude asked.

"No," Joe told her. "She insisted on driving here herself. She said she needed to pick up her rental car anyway."

Just then they heard a car pull up in the street. They went to the front kitchen windows and opened the blinds a bit and peaked out. A red Corvette was parked there, with a tall, strawberry blonde climbing out.

**A/N:** **What did you all think of it? Please review, and I will get my next chapter up as soon as a can read my handwriting for the next chapter and have it typed up(I warn you, I'm a VERY slow typer**.

**Lillie's Quote of the Day 8/18/05: Topic: Laughter**

"_**Man is the only creature endowed with the power of laughter; is he not the only one that deserves to be laughed at?"**_

**- Greville **


	2. Nancy

1The Meeting

Chapter Two

"Nancy"

Disclaimer: Sorry, I forgot this in chapter one, really I did, but here it is. I don't own em, but when I do, be afraid. Be very afraid.

**A/N: In chapter one, I wrote Frank's girlfriend as Cassie Shaw. I am so completely sorry. I meant Callie Shaw. It was probably highlighted on my spell checker, and I changed it without thinking about it. So here's chapter two. Enjoy!**

Nancy Drew pulled her car up to the Hardy house. She had become quite nervous since the plane landed at the prospect of meeting the family she would spend the next two months with. She might even make life-long friendships with these people.

She checked her reflection in the mirror, decided she looked great, and told herself to chill out. She'd been in horrible situations before, and she couldn't figure out why this was bugging her so much. But in her heart she knew. Like her mother, Elizabeth Drew, Nancy was an accomplished detective. Her mother had died 13 years before, when Nancy was only three. From the time she was three until the time she was seven, she really didn't know how her mother died. But when she was seven years old, her father had decided she deserved to know.

_Flashback_

_"Nancy, I think its about time you knew how your mother died," Carson Drew told his daughter. I was the fourth anniversary of Elizabeth's death, and Nancy deserved to know. _

_"Okay, Daddy," Nancy said, climbing up into her daddy's lap. "Daddy," she asked before he could begin. "Why did Mommy have to go away to heaven? I didn't even know her that well. I don't remember her very much."_

_Carson's eyes filled with tears. "Sweetheart, I don't know why she had to go away so soon. And if you need to remember her, we'll look at some pictures after we're done here._ _You remember how Mommy was a detective, don't you?" Nancy nodded. "Well, she had just finished a case. It was about a woman who had been stealing things away from the store that she and her brother owned. She was greedy, and she wanted all the money to herself. Your mom started to get threats against her and you. She didn't want you to get hurt, so she decided to find out who it was. One night, she was investigating, and the man threatening her captured her."_

_"But Daddy," Nancy interrupted. "I thought you only captured the bad guys. Mommy was a good guy though, wasn't she?"_

_Carson smiled. "Yes, Mommy was a good guy. But bad guys do a lot of things they're not supposed to, and sometimes, they kidnap the good guys. Well, this man had your mom, and," Carson began to cry._

_Nancy gave her Daddy a kiss and said, "Daddy its all right. There aren't any monsters here, so why are you crying? You can tell me, and then it'll be all better, won't it Daddy?"_

_Carson looked at his daughter and said, "Yes, I suppose you're right, sweetheart. The man, he shot your Mommy. Right in her heart. Mommy died right away. They caught the man after a little while, and Daddy was the lawyer for the persecution - they're the people who make sure the bad guys go to jail. The man was the husband of the woman Mommy had put in jail for robbing her and her brother's store. The man was found guilty, and he's in jail now."_

_Nancy looked up at Daddy. "Didn't Mommy decide to inve- investi-investigate," she stammered, struggling over the word. "Investigate because she didn't want me to get hurt?"_

_Carson looked at his daughter oddly. "Yes. Why?"_

_"So Mommy got captured cause she was investigating, and when she was captured, Mommy got killed. So Mommy died for me? Its all my fault," Nancy asked, her chin quivering as though she were about to cry._

_"No, no, sweetheart," Carson consoled his daughter. "Its not your fault. It was the bad guy's. Your Mommy loved you Nancy. And you love your Mommy. It's not your fault. Don't ever think that."_

_End Flashback_

Now Nancy was the one getting the threats. "I wonder," she thought to herself. "If Mom was this scared." Looking back at the house, she pushed all unpleasant thoughts out of her head. "Its now or never," she murmured to herself as she climbed out of her car.

Almost right away, seven people ran out to greet her. One person came up to her and asked "Are you our exchange student?" Nancy nodded. "I'm Fenton Hardy, and this is my wife, Laura, my sister, Gertrude, who also lives here, my sons, Frank and Joe, Frank's girlfriend, Callie Shaw, and Joe's girlfriend, Iola Morton," he said, pointing to them each in turn.

Frank and Joe were about the same height, though that was all they had in common, at least in looks. Frank had brown hair and eyes, while Joe was blonde-haired and blue-eyed.

"Hello," everyone greeted her at once

"Hey," Nancy said back. "I'm Drew. Nancy Drew. The exchange student from Illinois." She walked to her trunk to grab her bags.

"Frank and Joe, why don't you help Nancy with her bags while you show her to her room? Then you can bring her to the living room, and we can all get acquainted," Laura suggested.

"Sure Mom," they agreed, each grabbing one of the three bags. Nancy grabbed the last remaining one.

"Thanks guys," Nancy said, as they led her up the stairs and to her room.. "For everything. Its really great of you to let me stay here for two whole months."

"No prob, we're happy to have you," said Joe.

"Well, here's your room," announced Frank. Nancy looked inside. The room was yellow with a flowery decor. It wasn't at all her style, but she wasn't about to say that. "It's great. Let's get to the living room with everyone else."

"Don't you want to unpack first," asked Joe.

"Nah, it can wait til tomorrow, don't you think?" Nancy asked.

"Whatever, let's just go," Frank interrupted. As they walked down to the living room, Nancy took in her surroundings. She liked what she saw. The place was warm and homey. Not quite like her's, but it was a nice change.

"So Nancy, you're a junior, right," asked Gertrude.

"Yup," confirmed Nancy.

"Then you'll be in Frank's class," Fenton informed her. "Have they mailed you a schedule?"

"Yeah, I have British Lit, American History, Geometry, Chemistry, Newspaper, Honors English, and Technology."

"Hey, one of us is in each of those classes. Except Newspaper." Iola said.

"Well that's good," Laura said, and then yawned"Now we grown-ups had better go upstairs. Long day ahead of us. Iola, you and Callie are getting picked up at ten by Chet," she said, referring to Chet Morton, Iola's older brother and good friend of Frank and Joe. Then, to Frank, Joe, and Nancy, she said, "You three should all be in bed with lights out by eleven."

"'K Mom," Joe said.

"Night," everyone chorused.

"So, Nancy, how did you get involved with the exchange program," Callie asked.

"My housekeeper, Hannah Gruen is away, and my dad has to go to Europe for a really important case. He's a lawyer, Carson Drew, and he's pretty famous in our part of the country. Rather than have me just stay with friends, we decided to do the exchange program, and learn new things," Nancy explained.

"Cool," Iola said. "Do you have a boyfriend at home? Cause if you don't, we could always set you up," she added mischievously.

"Thanks, but I've got a boyfriend," Nancy said.

"What's he like," Callie asked.

Frank and Joe rolled their eyes. "Oh, no," they thought. "Here we go."

"Well, he's a freshman at Emerson College, and his name is Ned Nickerson. He played football, baseball, and basketball in high school, and he still plays them in college. He's a quarterback in football and he's also the captain of the football and basketball teams. He majors in business- insurance and stuff like that. We've been dating for a year now." Nancy enlightened them.

"Sounds like a great person," Frank said, trying to move the conversation along. "What's it like in River Heights?"

"I've got two best friends, Bess Marvin and George Fayne, short for Georgia. They're cousins. We hang out and we do detective work a lot."

"Really," Joe asked incredulously. "Me and Frank are detectives, too. Our dad worked for the NYPD and does undercover work now."

"Cool," Nancy said. "We'll have to find some cases to work on while I'm here."

"Deal," Frank said, grinning.

The rest of the night flew by quickly. They talked about life in Bayport, bands, movies, and what to do the next day, which was Saturday, among other things. Chet came in, and was introduced to Nancy, and they talked with him for a while. Then he left with Callie and Iola, and Nancy, Joe, and Frank went up to their rooms.

The next morning the sum woke Nancy up. She quickly dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Nancy, there was a note at the door for you," Laura said when she saw her, and handed her the envelope, on which was written 'Nancy' in capital block letters.

"I wonder why," Nancy said to no one in particular as she ripped open the envelope. "I haven't even been here 24 hours." When she unfolded the paper, she gasped.

"What is it, Nancy," Frank asked.

She read the note, also printed in capital block letters aloud. " 'I still know where you are Nancy. You can't hide.'"

**A/N: I think when Nancy was a junior, Ned was a freshman in college. The sports he plays are based on what was said in the Files. He majors in Business cause he sold it in the originals, and worked for an insurance company a lot in the Files. I don't know if Nancy would really drive a red Corvette. I should have made it a blue 'Stang (Mustang) like in all the other books, but I didn't feel like it. Anyhoo, this is how I figure Ned is a freshman:**

**1) Files # 123. Ned comments on how "someone wanted to enter their frat house last year, and we turned** **him down because we didn't like his attitude." So last year, he'd have to be a junior or senior to have a say in it. He isn't a senior, cause he's not graduating.** **So he's a junior when Nancy's 18**.

**2) This is 2 years earlier, so he's a freshman.**

**And also, I know the Drew. Nancy Drew. thing is corny, but its James Bond week on some channel, and my family's been watching the movies. Plus, I just went to the International Spy Museum (which is AWESOME), and its got a James Bond exhibit, so I've got spies and Bond on the brain, and I just decided to add that part in it.** **Please review! Thanx msnancydrew for my 1 review!**

**Lillie's quote of the day 8/19/05: Topic: Gravity**

**"Gravity is a mystery of the body, invented to conceal the defects of the mind."**

**-La Rochefoucauld **


	3. Chapter 3

1The Meeting

Chapter 2

An Explanation and Lots of Phone Calls

**A/N: Hey! I actually don't have anything to say this time before the chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my Nancy Drew collection. And some of that isn't even mine, its my parents, cause I'm still owe them money for some of the stuff. I also own the characters I made up for this story. They are NOT The Drew family, the Hardy family, Callie, Iola, Chet, Hannah, Bess, George, Ned, etc. I believe you get the drift.

Everyone's attention turned to Nancy.

"What's this all about," Joe asked.

Nancy sighed. "I may as well tell you all the truth. First off, your parents knew about this. But I'll explain that later. Two months ago, I started getting death threats. My dad and Hannah decided it was best for me to get out of town, so we decided to enroll in the exchange program. Unfortunately, you had to give two months notice, so I've been going through this for two whole months now. The longest you can stay is two months, so we decided to take that option. We picked Bayport because one of my dad's very good friends- your dad- lives here, and he thought he could be of some help. We also thought that maybe the stalker wouldn't find me here. It could give my police station and myself time to crack the case. My dad isn't really in Europe, and Hannah isn't really on a cruise. I just can't believe he's found me already." Nancy ran her fingers through her hair in an exasperated manner.

"You knew about this," Frank asked his parents.

Fenton nodded. "Nancy's father and I met about twenty years ago. I had just solved a case, and Carson was an attorney when it went to trial. We got to talking, and we became good friends. I lost touch with him about thirteen years ago, though."

"Why was that," Joe asked.

"Well, Nancy's mom had been getting death threats, much like the kind Nancy's been getting. Carson called me and told me about them. Not much later, he called me and told me Elizabeth had been found dead. She was murdered. I flew in to River Heights and helped them find the murderer. We found him, I went to Elizabeth's funeral, and then came back home. Carson called me once, to tell me thanks, and I never heard from him again."

Nancy interrupted. "After Mom died, Dad didn't call anyone for a while. He didn't go back to work until it came time for the trial of Mom's funeral. He told me he hadn't called because then he thought of Mom, and that hurt. He's over that now though."

Fenton smiled at her. "Well, when you two came home and told us about the exchange student, I remembered that Carson and Elizabeth had a daughter named Nancy. I called him and asked him about it, and he explained the whole thing to me. Talking to him sure did bring back some memories though."

_Flashback_

_Fenton Hardy walked up to Carson Drew. They shook hands and Fenton said, "We caught him Carson."_

_Carson watched as a policeman walked a man towards the car. The murderer looked at Carson and yelled, "She deserved to die! She ripped my family apart!" Carson just stared at the man._

_"Thanks, Fenton," was all he said. They were quiet a moment as the police cars drove away. "What about my daughter," he finally said. "She still doesn't know about her mother. For the past two days, I've been telling her Mommy's on vacation. How am I supposed to tell her Mommy's not coming back?"_

_"Carson," Fenton said. "That is one thing that I can't help you with. "But you should stop telling her Elizabeth's on vacation. Then she'll just be waiting for her to come back."_

_"I think Nancy and I should go away for a little while. I don't want to face the town, and all the memories just yet. I'll need to hire someone to help around the house and help take care of Nancy. I don't know how I'm going to do it all." He shook hands with Fenton one more time before walking to his car to go pick his daughter up from the Marvin home._

_End Flashback_

"You didn't even let on that you knew Nancy, either today or yesterday," Frank commented.

"Well," Fenton said. "First off, I was a detective with NYPD for a long time, and I know how to hide what I know. Second, I don't really _know_ Nancy- I knew her parents, but the last time I saw Nancy, she was three years old, and people change a lot from the time they were three years old."

"Well," Laura said. "Now that we all know, I think we should do something about it. Frank and Joe, you two will help Nancy out, won't you?" She looked at the two of them in a way that said "you are whether you say yes or no, so just say yes."

"Sure, we'd be happy to help," Frank offered.

"Me, too," Joe agreed.

"Thanks- all of you," Nancy said. "It means a lot to me that I can still do this- even if this guy's already found me. Now I should go call Dad and let him know what's going on," she told them as she walked to her room to make the call.

When she got to her room, she dialed his office phone number first. Her dad picked up at home though, on the second ring. "Hey, Dad. It's me."

"Hi, Nancy. It's great to hear from you so soon."

"Dad, I told everyone else about it."

"What for? I thought we agreed that just Fenton and Laura would know."

"Well, we did. But a note came today, and they were all there when I got it, so I felt obligated to tell them."

"You got a note already? He found you that quick? What did it say?"

"'I still know where you are Nancy. You can't hide.' Frank and Joe are also detectives, you know, and they've offered to help me out."

"That's a relief. I know its a Saturday, but I have to get to court. Oh, you need to call Ned, Bess and George. George is at Bess' house."

"Thanks, Dad. See you. Bye."

"I love you Nancy."

"You too Dad," Nancy said, and hung up. Next, she called Ned at Emerson College, at his frat house, Omega Chi Epsilon. "Ned Nickerson, please," she said when the house's operator answered.

"Sure," he said. "And who's calling?"

"Nancy Drew."

"K. I'll go get him."

"Hey, Nan," Ned said when he picked up the phone.

"Hey, Ned, my dad said you called?"

"Yeah, I don't have the number, so I called your Dad and asked him to have you call me. So how's Bayport?"

"Great. Mr. and Mrs. Hardy and his sister, she told me to call her Aunt Gertrude, are really nice. Frank and Joe, and their girlfriends, Iola and Callie, are great, too."

"So how's your...problem," Ned knew all about the problem. He knew that Mr. Drew and Mr. Hardy knew each other. He knew all that. He just wanted to know how Nancy was holding up.

Nancy sighed over the phone. "I got another note this morning. It said 'I still know where you are Nancy. You can't hide.' I can't believe this guy's already found me."

"I don't like this Nan," Ned said, worry rising in his voice. "I'm worried about you. If you need me, call, and I'll be on the next flight there."

"Thanks, Ned. I'll call you if I think I need you."

"Good. Listen, I've got to run to class now, but give me the number and I'll call you tonight."

Nancy called to Joe, whose room was across the hall from her's for the number and then told Ned. "I may not be home when you call, we're going sightseeing, but leave a message and I'll call you back."

"K. Bye Nancy. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Next she called Bess and George at the Marvin house. Bess answered on the first ring. "Hi Nancy!"

"Hey Bess! Put me on speaker for George, will you?"

"Sure," Bess said, and switched to speaker.

"Hey Nancy," George said.

"Hey George," Nancy replied.

"Bess just got home from the mall. George explained. "And I was out running- something useful"

"Hey, shopping takes plenty of exercise," Bess retorted. "Walking to each store!"

Nancy couldn't help but laughing. The two of them did this all the time, but they still loved each other to death. Their bickering continued awhile, and then Nancy told them about Bayport, and Bess and George told her the latest with River Heights- break-ups, new couples, things like that. "Laila is going out with Jamie Michaels on tonight," Bess informed her.

"Really? Listen guys, something's happened," she said, and told them about the note. Bess and George expressed their concern, and then told her they had to go, their families were going out to dinner tonight. Nancy had just hung up when the lights went off and someone grabbed her.

**A/N: In chapter 1, I do believe it wrote Monday, January 5th. I'm not sure, because I deleted the files with the first two chapters already, and I'm not online at the time I'm writing this, and I can't get online again today to check, and I'm not in the mood to mess with the recycle bin to find out, so if I did say Monday, scratch that. And in chapter 2, I wrote 'they made plans for the next day, Saturday.' Change the mistake in ch 1 to Thursday, the one in ch 2 to Friday, and this ch is Friday. I hadn't realized that when I originally wrote ch 1, it was a Monday**, **and when I wrote ch 2, I made the next day** **Saturday, and when I wrote this ch, is was still Saturday, but Ned was going to classes. I didn't remember to change it either before I posted them, so sorry. I don't know where my mind was when I was typing them up.**

**Do any of you mind if I have two different stories going on at once? I want to post another of my stories, because I write them all a while before I post them, and even though this is the only one I have all written, I want to get another one up, or it will take me a long time just to get the stories that I already have partially written up. It might take a year or two even (yes, that's how many stories I've got running around in my mind and on my notebook.) The only reason I'm asking is because I don't want anyone to get the stories confuzzled. Also, I accept anonymous reviews now. I must have forgotten to switch that after I posted ch 1.**

**Lillie's quote of the day 8/20/05: Topic: Acquaintances**

**"Make the most of the day, by determining to spend it on _two_ sorts of acquaintances only-those by whom something may be got, and those from whom something may be learned.**

** -Colton**

**Well, g2g. ttyl. I wuz here. Love Ya Lots, Bye**


	4. A Name

1The Meeting

Chapter Four

"A Name"

**A/N: Once again, I really don't have** **anything to say right at the moment, except that this is so AWESOME! to see my story up on the website. This is so cool. Ten points to anyone who can tell me what cool is. I know, but do you? Now let's cut the idle chatter, and you can go read my latest chapter. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: These wonderful characters do not happen to be mine, but here's what is: the ideas for this plot, my own card company (actually they're just cards I make up on the computer for my friend's bday's, but I write Lillie's Cards Inc, and then that little copyright sign thing, and say its my card company) my room (actually, my parents own it), uh...wow, I don't own much, do I? Well, I own a ton of trivial stuff. That's why my room looks like a tornado went through it...but there are no tornadoes in my part of the country...nope, no hurricanes much either. Every now and then but... Well, whatever. Just go and read my chapter now.

Frank's tv in his room went off. The lights went off. He heard a scream that sounded like Aunt Gertrude. He grabbed his flashlight and went out in the hall to find Joe standing there, also with a flashlight. "Come one, Joe," he said. "Let's go to the basement and check the electric box."

"Right behind you," Joe said.

They switched on their flashlights and headed to the basement. They made their way to the electric box and opened it up. "Hm, that's strange," Frank commented.

"What is," Joe said, looking over Frank's shoulder.

"Someone flipped the switches," he explained, as he flipped them back to the 'on' position.

"Probably Nancy's stalker." Joe commented.

"Yeah. Let's go make sure everyone's alright," Frank said, heading up the stairs. They checked on their parents and aunt, who were fine, but when the got to Nancy's room, they found her laying on the bed, her hands and ankles tied up, and tape over her mouth. They rushed over to undo the bonds, which were not tied very well at all.

"Thanks, guys," Nancy said gratefully, then reached into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper.

"What's that and what happened," Joe asked.

"When the lights went off, a guy grabbed me. He slapped a piece of tape over my mouth and threw me onto my bed. He tied my ankles and wrists up, slipped this piece of paper into my pocket, and was gone, just like that. The window's open, and it wasn't before. That's probably how he got away.

"Tell us what the note says," Frank urged.

Nancy read the note aloud. "'Are you afraid of the dark, Nancy,'"

"And you're sure it was a guy," Frank asked.

"Definitely. He was about seven inches taller than me, and built like a football player.

"Are you alright, Nancy," Fenton said, entering the bedroom. Joe showed him the note and related to him what Nancy had told them. Then Fenton remarked "They got in through the basement door. Picked the lock. Since the basement steps are right next to the upstairs steps, it would have been easy to get by everyone downstairs. And Nancy's room is the first door upstairs, so he wouldn't even have to get by you two."

"And my back was to the doorway," Nancy said ruefully. "I never saw- or even heard him coming."

"Do you want to call the police, Nancy," Fenton asked.

"No, its fine. Let's go look for clues, and then we can go sightseeing."

"Let's go then," Frank said, heading toward the basement.

"I'll go with you," Nancy volunteered.

"And I'll go work my charm with the neighbors and see of any of them saw anything," Joe announced. Nancy socked his arm on the way out.

Twenty minutes later, Nancy and Frank had turned up nothing, and went up to Nancy's room to look around for clues up there and wait for Joe. They found nothing, but Joe did. He said a neighbor had seen the Hardy's lights go out, and that then a car pulled up at the street in front of their house had left quickly. "She said it was a 2000 Saturn. A metallic silver one. There was an Enterprise sticker on it, so it was rented."

Frank was already headed towards his room to get online and find out who rented the car. "Nancy," he asked. "When did you get the last note in River Heights,"

"Thursday, a few hours before I left."

"So it was most likely rented between Thursday afternoon and this morning," he concluded, typing away. "Ah ha," he suddenly exclaimed. "Only '00 one metallic silver Saturn was rented this past week. It was by a guy, but don't you think he'd have to have an accomplice? If you were grabbed seconds after the lights went out, he wouldn't have had time to do both. He must have had someone turn out the light for him."

"What's his name already, Frank," Nancy begged.

"Oh, sorry," he said sheepishly. "Daniel Rogers. Ring any bells?"

Nancy's face went white. "Did you say Rogers?"

"Yeah, why," Frank asked.

Nancy sank down to Frank's bed. "There's a lot of history between Daniel and I- none of it good. Danny's dad, Philip Rogers, is my mom's murderer." This got a gasp from Frank and Joe. "My mom had also put his mom in jail, shortly before she was murdered. Danny and I got along okay in school okay I guess. We went through elementary and middle school together, and go to high school together now, and we've pretty much decided that it's okay not to hate each other, since what happened wasn't either of our faults. Last year, a little before Ned and I met, I found out that his best friend, Tony, had a huge crush on me. Bess, George, and Laila, well thought Tony was a pain, and even though I told them I thought so too, I really didn't think he was that bad. Not really boyfriend material, but still, a pretty cool guy. Anyway, they thought it would be fun if we kind of messed with his head a little." Nancy sighed and shook her head.

"What next," Joe urged.

"Well, they did just that. They dropped a ton of hints that I liked him too, even though I begged them not to, that it was too mean. Finally, he got the courage to ask me out. I told him I'd think about it, and get back to him in the last class of the day, one of the only two classes we had together- the other was homeroom at the beginning of the day. Anyway, during lunch that day was the day I met Ned. Well, Tony saw me and Ned at lunch that day, and in our last class, when I told him no, he said he would've guessed after seeing us, but he still looked crushed. Tony's never really been the same since, hardly even talks to Danny anymore. I guess Danny sees it as my fault."

_Flashback_

_"So, Nancy," Tony went up to her as they were leaving science, their last class of the day. "What do you say? Are we on for Saturday night?"_

_"Tony," Nancy began, putting her hand on her arm. "I'm sorry, but I really don't like you in that way."_

_"But...but Bess, George and Laila all said you liked me and that you talked about me a lot."_

_"Tony, I apologize for them. They were just screwing with your head. I was considering saying yes so that you wouldn't feel too bad, but, well, I met someone at lunch."_

_"Yeah," Tony said. "I kind of noticed that."_

_"You were watching me at lunch?_"

_"Well, yeah. I'm kinda crazy about you."_

_"Tony, that's sweet, but let's just be friends, okay?"_

_Tony smiled slightly. "Yeah, friends," he said, and then Nancy walked away to get to her locker so she could catch up with Laila to go to Ned's football practice. _

_Daniel Rogers had seen and heard the whole thing._

_End Flashback_

"Do you think Daniel's trying to get back at me for Mom putting his mom in jail, and Dad putting his Dad on death row? He got the death sentence, you know."

"Could be," Joe said. "But next time he comes around, we'll be ready. Now let's pick up Callie and Iola and go sightseeing!"

Later that night, Nancy got in bed, exhausted from the long day, and wondered what would happen next. Little did she know that it was being planned right at that moment.

**A/N: Sorry I had the possible solution come up only in chapter four, but it will take a while to catch em. I changed the story genre, because it had originally been** **Mystery/General, but, well, here's the scoop. This isn't my original version of The Meeting. As I was reading my original version and typing it up, I decided I didn't like the way it sounded, so while typing, I've been making lots of changes. My original version is completely different, and even though the outcome is pretty much the same, the motive is different. The Elizabeth Drew thing and the Tony thing were definitely not part of the plan, but they just came to me as I was typing it up. Everything will still work out, trust me, but I was thinking that when I'm done posting this version, I should also post the original, continuing it under this story, but I will name the chapters Original ch 1, etc. Tell me if you think I should do that. Oh, and don't forget about the Cool thing. Whoever gets it right can tell me something they would like to see happen in one of my next stories, and I will do it.**

**Also, sorry I didn't update yesterday, but it was a Sunday, and I'm not allowed online on Sundays.**

**Lillie's Quote of the Day: 8/22/05 Topic: Leisure**

**"I am never less at leisure than when at leisure, nor less alone than when I am alone."**

** -Scipio Africanus **

**g2g. ttyl. i wuz here. Love Ya Lots, Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

1The Meeting

Chapter 5

"Monday at School"

**A/N: Hello, this is nancy nickerson with the chapter 5 news. Well here's chapter 5. And the prize goes to...for figuring out cool. Anyhoo, it has been decided, based on what you all said that 2 stories will be going at once, and that the original version of The Meeting up here to.** **Now we'll go to the disclaimer paragraph for the disclaimer. So what's new in the world of Disclaimers?**

Disclaimer: Thanks nancy nickerson, for that wonderful introduction. The answer to your question is...nothing! These spiffin characters still do not belong to you, nor do they belong to anyone else here at FFN! Unless, of course, the people who _do_ own them post here, and of course, why would they do that, when they can just get the real books published? Well, now we'll go and read the latest chapter of The Meeting.

Carson Drew woke up Monday morning. The rest of Nancy's weekend had been free of threats. Nancy had called him Sunday, and told him so. When Carson had hung up though, he remembered the weekend before Elizabeth died, and how similar Nancy's weekend had been to Elizabeth's last.

_Flashback_

_Sunday evening the Drew's were sitting down to a nice quiet dinner. Nancy was sitting in her chair, saying that she hated meatloaf and she wouldn't eat it._

_"Nancy, sweetie," Elizabeth began. "You've got to eat your meatloaf, or else you'll get sick._

_Nancy smiled. "If I get sick, I won't have to go to preschool tomorrow."_

_"Nancy, baby," Carson said. "Don't you want to see Bess and George? And your teacher?"_

_Nancy giggled. "Daddy! I saw Bess and George earlier today! And I see my teacher all the time. They won't miss me for one day!"_

_Elizabeth smiled. "I'm sure they will miss you, sweetie. But you know what? If you don't eat your meatloaf, Daddy and I are going to go to Hershey Park without you next Saturday."_

_Nancy gasped and immediately grabbed her fork and started eating the meatloaf._

_Carson and Elizabeth laughed, and while Nancy intently ate her meatloaf, for she didn't want to miss the trip to Hershey Park. Seeing that she was completely ignoring them, Elizabeth said quietly to Carson, "Do you think that the guy is backing off now that he hasn't sent any threats since Friday ?"_

_Carson shook his head. "I don't know what it means. Maybe. But you should still be on your guard."_

_Elizabeth nodded. "Definitely," she was about to say more but then Nancy had gotten up from her seat and was tugging on her shirt._

_"Mommy," Nancy asked._

_"Yes, sweetheart,"_

_Nancy grinned and asked, "Now that I ate all the icky- I mean, yummy- meatloaf, can I have ice cream now?"_

_Elizabeth and Carson laughed. Every Sunday night after dinner, everyone ate a huge ice cream sundae. It was clear that Nancy didn't want tonight to be an exception. "Sure sweetie," Elizabeth said, standing up and taking her daughter's hand. They walked into the kitchen and began making their ice cream. While they ate, Carson and Elizabeth laughed at the cute little things Nancy did, and listened as she told them all the rides she wanted to go on at Hershey Park._

_ But Elizabeth got another threat Monday._

_It was the last time they all had ice cream together._

_End Flashback_

Back in Bayport...

Joe

Monday morning, Joe, Frank, and Nancy walked into school. Nancy had insisted they take her Corvette, since she loved driving it so much, and Joe was fine with that. After finding out about Daniel Rogers on Friday, Frank and Joe had taken Nancy to all the good places in Bayport. Unfortunately, Callie hadn't been able to make it, and when they went to the Amusement Park, Frank and Nancy had to go on all the rides together, since Joe and Iola went on them together. Joe had kind of laughed at that, considering Friday night, after sightseeing, Frank had told him he maybe...sorta...kinda...definitely had a crush on Nancy. Well, okay, he hadn't _said _he did, but Joe could tell. So on Sunday, when they found out Callie was sick and probably wouldn't be in school all week, Joe had practically leaped for joy. Well, maybe not, since they weren't going to get together, but Joe loved watching his brother all off in la la land like this. It was just kind of funny.He had told Iola what he thought, and she said she would try to find out if Nancy liked Frank. If she did, that would be even more funny to watch! Of course, he hadn't told Iola that. She just thought he was being a good brother and helping his brother be...happy.

Frank

Frank walked into school with Nancy and Joe. His first class was Honors English, and he had that with Nancy. He looked at Joe, who was laughing quietly about something. He wondered if he could tell that he maybe...sorta...kinda...definitely had a crush on Nancy. "If he does," he thought to himself. "I hope he doesn't try to do anything about it. I mean, I've got a girlfriend, for crimety's sake...and she's got a boyfriend."

Nancy

As Nancy walked into Bayport High, she couldn't help but stare. "I though RHH was small, but this school is so much smaller compared to it!"

"Yeah, but its really crowded, as you can see," Frank pointed out.

"I guess. Joe, are you alright? Joe," she asked, noticing the peculiar expression on Joe's face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I was just thinking," he replied.

"Yeah? About what," Frank asked. Nancy didn't know if it was just her, but Frank seemed worried. She didn't know why, because she hadn't gotten a threat since Friday. "Maybe he forgot about some assignment over Winter Break or something," she thought. Of course, back then, she didn't know Frank was super academic, and would never forget an assignment. And the expression on Joe's face- well, Joe looked just plain sneaky.

"Nothing-much," Joe said in response to Frank's question.

"I gotta go find my locker," Nancy said. "Would either of you know where locker M-36 might be,"

"M-36," Frank asked. "That's the locker of the kid who just got expelled. Guess they gave you that one because they don't want an empty locker in the midst of a whole bunch of others."

"M-36 is two lockers down from Iola," Joe said. "I'll get her to show you. Hey, Iola," he said, spotting his girlfriend. "Over here!" When she got there, he said, "Could you show Nancy to her locker? It's M-36."

"Sure," Iola agreed. "Come on, Nancy."

"K," Nancy said, catching up with Iola.

Iola

"So, Nancy, how do you like Bayport so far," she asked as they walked up to section M, one floor up from the entrance.

"It's cool," Nancy said. "Not like home, but still cool."

"Do you like the Hardy's? Or, more specifically, Frank and Joe," she added. Joe had asked her to find out if Nancy liked Frank, and she planned to do so.

"They're great, you know? Really helping me out with this threat thing," Nancy told her.

"Yeah, Joe told me about your stalker. But you're okay with Frank around- Joe maybe, but he's not really focused in school, so he'd be trying to catch up," she said. "Sorry Joe," she thought. "But I'm trying to get your info."

"Anyway," Iola continued. "I should fill you in on who not to hang out with. First," she said, pointing to two girls walking by, gossiping with each other. "Stay away from Alicia and Stacey. They pretend to be your best friends, and then stab you in the back. It happened to Callie in 7th grade. **(A/N 1)** She went on pointing out best friends, and best enemies **(A/N 2) **"Well, here we are," she announced. "Locker M-36."

"Thanks, Iola," Nancy said gratefully.

"No prob," she said. "Catch you later," she called as she walked off. Well, she hadn't gotten much information, but there was always later.

Nancy

As Nancy opened her locker, three hours later, before lunch, a note fell out. 'You never know who your enemies are,' it read. "Crap," Nancy said, and ran off to Frank and Joe, whose lockers were luckily near each other.

"Well, there's nothing we can really do now," Frank said after reading the note. "We'll investigate some more after school."

"So let's go eat," Joe said. "I'm starved.

"You're always starved." Frank retorted.

"Whatever. Let's go," Joe said, heading off to the school cafeteria.

**A/N: 1) Alicia and Stacey- when I originally wrote this chapter, I was really ticked off at two of my best friends, who stabbed me in the back (Which happened in 7th grade, much like Callie) (I'm in 8th grade now) Anyhoo, one of their names starts wi th an S and one with an A. (I've made up with one of them(S) and we're back to being BFFs)(I still hate A- and not just for that...)**

**2) best of enemies - worst of enemies means you're not very good at being an enemy- best means you are)**

**The rest of A/N: When I originally wrote this chapter, it was just a ha ha funny kinda chapter, that's why the whole Nancy/Frank thing is around(This will NOT turn into an N/F story!) The flashback wasn't in it, and I was going to take the N/F stuff out, and put what's gonna happen next here, but well, I have my reasons for not doing that. First, this and that shouldn't really be in the same chapter, and if I put them together, I wouldn't have room for everything that needs to be in the same chapter as that event. Plus I don't want two flashbacks in the same chapter. I put this quote here, because it is meant, in a weird sort of way, to get people to review. I'm thinking about leaving more space in between my updates so that people have more time to review. Unless, of course, I get a whole bunch of reviews. I'll give you all two days this time. Compton- you read my reviews? That's kinda awesome. James Stapleton- are you seriously the same age as Joe in this? That's awesome too. I know someone, he's 15, but he's in 11th grade, cause he started early. But he couldn't write a story like your's if his life depended on it. : ) msnancydrew: was it creepy? I forget what happened in that chapter. I wrote it like, last week, so I don't remember. Lol : ) **

**Lillie's quote of the day 8/23/05: Topic: Answering**

**"Any man that can write, may answer a letter."**

**-Shakespeare **

**Well, g2g, ttyl. I wuz here. Love Ya Lots, Bye**


	6. Tuesday and Daniel Rogers

1The Meeting

Chapter 6

Thursday and Daniel Rogers

**A/N: Here we go again. Uh, last A/N, I meant to write who won cool, plus what you all said about putting up the original meeting. I forgot to take out the part about the original, cause nobody got back to me on that one. I also meant to take out "And the winner of cool is..." cause nobody got back to me on that either. You'll have until I post chapter 8 to tell me for either one of them. See below for my latest disclaimer.**

Disclaimer: Definitely not mine, cause I wasn't around when they were created. I'm not that old! At least I wasn't last time I checked. Is 13 considered old in some countries?

Tuesday afternoon, after school, Nancy steered her Corvette along the roads of Bayport.

"So, do we have any idea where Daniel Rogers is yet," Joe asked.

"I called RHH yesterday, and they said he hadn't been in school yesterday. We haven't seen him around Bayport yet though, but-" Frank was about to continue but was cut off by Nancy.

"Frank,"

"Wait a second,"

"Daniel Rogers is in the car next to our's," Nancy informed him and pointed to a boy about 16 years old in a silver Saturn.

"Woah, that's a big break. Let's follow him," Frank said.

"Ya think," Nancy asked sarcastically as she switched lanes to a few cars behind the Saturn. The silver car made a few turns, and Joe said it looked like he was going to an old abandoned warehouse. Soon Daniel and Nancy were the only ones on the road, and she had to stay further behind to make sure he didn't notice her.

Soon the car turned into a run down parking lot, in front of a warehouse, just like Joe had predicted. Daniel got out of the car ,when to the door, unlocked it and went in. A girl whose face they couldn't see went in with him. Nancy waited a few moments, then got out of the car, with Frank and Joe right behind her. Joe pulled on the door handle, but to no avail.

"Let's circle the place and try to find an open window or something," Joe suggested. They did just that, and, lucky them, found a second door that opened with no trouble at all. They went inside and could immediately hear voices coming from behind a wall of boxes that formed a little room.

"I'm glad that family's finally going to get what they deserve," a girl's voice said.

"Shut up, or I won't be able to concentrate on making the bomb," a guy's voice said.

"That's Daniel," Nancy whispered to Frank and Joe.

"What are you going to do with it again," the girl said.

Daniel answered in a voice that sounded like his patience with the girl was wearing thin. "Well, Alison, I'm going to put this in her engine so that when she turns it on, it'll blow up."

"That must be Alison Morris, Daniel's girlfriend," Nancy whispered excitedly. "My dad put her mom in jail two years ago."

"Daniel, I'm starting to have second thoughts," Alison said.

Daniel sighed. He was beginning to regret the day he asked Alison to help him out.

_Flashback_

_Daniel and Alison were driving home from the movies one night, about three months ago. _

_"Hey Alison, are you mad at Nancy Drew? You know, since her dad put your mom in jail," Daniel asked._

_"Yeah. Why,"_

_"Well how would you like to get back at them,"_

_"I thought you had accepted that it wasn't Nancy's fault."_

_"Well, I had, but not anymore."_

_"Why,"_

_"Well, let's just say that I got some more information from Cliff about the whole thing the other day. Its not really about Nancy, but we need to get back at that whole family. Plus, you know, about Tony."_

_"Cliff-isn't that your brother that's like, 17 years older than you?"_

_"Yup."_

_"Well, first, what about Tony, and what did Cliff tell you?"_

_"About a year ago, Tony had a huge crush on Nancy. Basically, her friends hinted that she liked him, but she really didn't. He asked her out, and she was considering saying yes, but only because she felt sorry for him. I could have lived with that, except that between the time he asked her, and the time she told him she would give him her answer, she met someone else. Tony's never been the same since. I practically lost my best friend. He's hardly ever talked to me since that day. Last time we did talk, he was thinking about suicide. I don't think he'll go through with that though. He's not _that_ stupid."_

_"Oh, Danny, I'm so sorry. But what did Cliff tell you?"_

_Daniel laughed. "Let's just say, he told me some things about some stuff."_

_"So what are we gonna do to Nancy?"_

_"Kill her."_

_End Flashback_

"Regrets about what," Daniel asked, back in present time now.

"About killing her. I mean, what if those two guys she's with are in the car, too? Why can't we just kidnap her and take her to Florida for a while?" she asked, seemingly intimidated by Daniel. "Is it really worth killing her just because of what her parents did to our parents?"

"Of course it is. And those Hardy boys deserve to die too!"

"Why," Alison asked.

"Did it look like I was done talking? Just shut up and let me talk! I have my reasons for those Hardy boys. And if we kidnap her for a while, then we would be returning her after a while. She would be back, and her dad would be thrilled! He has to know she's dead. We have to kill her! And if you're going to back out now, I may as well just kill you too!"

"Daniel, I didn't mean that! And I wouldn't back out- this means as much to me as it does to you."

"Good. Because I meant what I said- if you back out, or even just start getting doubts, or if you get in the way at all, I will kill you. That's a promise. Now I'm finished with this. Let's go to her house and put it in her car. She'll never know what hit her."

Nancy, Frank, and Joe, after hearing that last comment, ran out the door they came through to her car, flung open the doors, pulled away, and were back on the main road just as Daniel and Alison emerged.

**A/N: Well, what did you think? You know what I think? Its easier to type when you wear a thumb ring on your left hand. I always wear one, its kind of my trademark (that and my NASCAR bracelet, my necklace with the shells on it like the kind Kenny Chesney wears, and wearing earrings that don't go together- I've got a thing for jewelry) Anyhoo, the day I am typing this chapter, I have no idea where my ring is. Normally when I type, I don't make that many typing mistakes, but today, without my ring, I just kept messing up. I found it before I began writing this A/N though. Thank crimety. Well, I'll probably update again tomorrow, because today's Wednesday, right? So tomorrow's Thursday, and...yeah, I can update tomorrow. Unless I don't get at least 5 reviews. For this chapter. You all can thank James Stapleton for coming up with that. Yes, exchange programs can be done nationally also. One of my sister's friend went to California for one. And if I just put a line for flashbacks, I'll really confuse myself, and I'll have no clue what I'm doing, and if I have no clue what I'm doing, and am confused, how am I supposed to update?**

**Lillie's quote of**

**Well, g2g. ttyl. i wuz here. Love Ya Lots, Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

1The Meeting

Chapter Seven

An Explosion

**A/N: 'Sup?**

Disclaimer: Not mine, and if they were, I wouldn't even have to be writing this.

Daniel walked over to Nancy's car in the middle of the night. He had put off planting the bomb until it was completely dark outside, and all the lights in the Hardy's home were turned out. He sneaked up to the car and took the bomb out of his backpack. He opened the hood and hooked up some cables so that when she turned the ignition, it would explode just like that. He concealed the bomb so that it wouldn't be able to be found. He closed the hood and walked away.

Wednesday morning, Nancy walked out to the 'Vette. She opened up her hood to look for the bomb that Daniel had planned on planting. Seeing nothing, she closed the hood. She didn't know whether Alison had talked him out of it, or if he'd chickened out, or if something with the bomb had gotten messed up, or what. But still, she wanted to get a new car so that Danny wouldn't recognize it. She went inside and called Enterprise, who said they would send someone around 3:30 to pick up the Corvette and bring her a new car. She told them that it might be better to send a pick up truck or something to pick it up, saying she didn't think it would be safe to drive. When asked why, she just said that she had a few people out to get her, and you couldn't be too safe.

"Okay, let's go," Frank said when she had hung up. "We'll take the van," he added, knowing Nancy didn't want to use her car, and that a replacement car would be coming later that day.

"What kind of car are you getting again, Nance," Joe asked. "I know you've told us before, but I keep forgetting. Isn't it something old?"

"I'm getting a blue Ferrari Daytona 365GTS/4 Spider." Nancy explained.

"A what," Frank asked.

"Don't you two know anything about cars? Or the history of cars? Other than the obvious? Or know the names of any old cars," she asked, exasperated. At their somewhat blank faces, she explained again. " A Ferrari Daytona 365GTS/4 Spider. Its a V12, 352 bhp, 174 mph 2 seater that was manufactured from the 1960s to the 1970s. 365GTS/4 represent the capacity of one of its dozen cylinders, the body type Gran Turismo Berlina, and the number of its cams- which is 4. At the time, it was considered one of the fastest front-engined road cars ever built, which really talks for its aerodynamic efficiency. With the soft top down, the Daytona Spider was the ideal car for cruising down the road. It was also the last of its kind, since it was eventually displaced by the mid-engined Boxer, which was only ever sold as a closed car. Any questions?"

"Ah, yeah," Joe said. "How do you know all that. I wouldn't have pictured you as a car person."

Nancy shrugged. "My uncle Jamie owns a ton of old cars. Three years ago, he built a twenty car garage. He owns his own body repair shop, too. He's teaching my cousins Jake and Troy the business. I hang around, too, and I've really gotten into it," Nancy was about to say more, but then her face saddened. She continued quietly, "Uncle Jamie was really upset when Mom died. They're twins you know. Most of the time, it was them and their older brother, my Uncle Jeff. Grandpa left when Mom and Jamie were seven, and Grandma was drunk most of the time. Anyway, when Mom was killed, Uncle Jamie was really upset. He almost sold his favorite car, his Dusenberg, but Dad told him that Mom wouldn't have wanted that. I remember when Uncle Jamie told me about that."

_Flashback_

_13 year old Nancy was in her Uncle Jamie's brand new 20 car garage. She was cleaning the Aston Martin's Virage, while her uncle cleaned his BMW 328. "Uncle Jamie, what kind of car did Mom have? Do you have one of them?"_

_Jamie Winslow looked up from his 1930s car and toward his niece cleaning the 1970s Virage. He nodded toward the car she was cleaning. "That was your mother's car. Your dad didn't want to get rid of it when she died, but he also didn't want it at your house. Said you might see it and think that she was back. When you got older, he said it brought back too many memories," he said, walking over to the Virage, and climbing in the driver's seat, motioning Nancy to get in the passenger seat. He pulled a remote control from his pocket and opened one of the many garage doors. "Let's take a drive. I want to talk to you."_

_"K," Nancy said, buckling her seatbelt while Jamie buckled his._

_"Nancy, you know tomorrow's the day she was murdered, don't you?"_

_"Yeah," she said as he pulled onto the main road._

_"Well, you know what I did when I found out she died?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Well, I went to my garage, which was only three cars then, and I got_ _in my Dusenberg, and I sat there and cried. When I was done, I decided to sell all the cars I had that Aunt Renee or I didn't use to get to and from places on a daily basis. Back then, I only had one, which was the Dusenberg. Your dad called later on, and I told him what I was planning on doing. He told me that Elizabeth wouldn't have wanted that, and that she would want me_ _to keep doing what I loved doing, and that was cars. Well, I realized he was right so I didn't sell it."_

_"That's good," Nancy said. "I like the Dusenberg."_

_Jamie laughed. "I like it too. You know what? Since we're talking about Elizabeth, I'm going to tell you something."_

_"What?"_

_"I don't think Philip Rogers murdered her."_

_"But...Dad said-"_

_"I know what everyone says," he sighed. "Maybe it'll be easier if I explain it like this. Philip and I belonged to the same auto club. I didn't know him that well, but I knew that Philip was crazy about his cars-he wouldn't even let anyone get too close to them. He had a Citroen DS Cabriolet, and he drooled over it. Not on it, but over it. He loved that car. He drove it everywhere, and he would always get to his destination half an hour early so that he could clean it from whatever got on it while he was driving. At court, he was asked about some blood that was smeared across the door. The blood was in plain sight. He said he got some blood on it, and forgot to clean it off. Now, the Philip from the auto club wouldn't have let the blood even come close to his car. And if he did, he would have scrubbed until it was spotless again. Unless, of course, the thought of murdering someone took him over, but he still would have definitely cleaned the car, I know he would. So that makes me think that the blood was there for a reason, and why would he put it there_ _if it would implicate him? The only reason I can think of is that he was covering for someone, someone that he would rather go to jail for than see them go to jail. Plus, I don't think he would have killed Elizabeth because of his wife. I know for a fact that he was planning on filing for divorce the next month._"

_"Did you tell everyone that," Nancy asked._

_Jamie nodded his head. "I did, but no one would listen to me. They all thought, "What would a car freak know about that?" Needless to say, they didn't follow up on it. Even your dad. Said there was too much evidence. But it could have been planted," he murmured under his breath._

_"I believe you Uncle Jamie. But if Philip Rogers didn't kill Mom, then who did?"_

_"I don't know Nancy," Jamie said, driving back to his garage. "You know, he had a car coming over from Europe. It was a Delahaye Type 135 Convertible. Of course, he wouldn't drive it, since the steering wheel is on the right, but he was still excited about it. When he was arrested, he told his son, Cliff, to sell it at the auction at the auto club, which he did. Now, I was at the auction, and I talked to Cliff for a little while. I wanted the car, but there was no way I was going to buy it from them, even if I didn't think he was the murderer. Your dad would have had a cow if I even considered it. I got my own from Europe later that year. But anyway, I was talking to Cliff, and something just didn't seem right about him. I'd talked to him before, but his whole personality had changed. If I had to put my money-or my Dusenberg- on someone I thought Philip would cover up for, it would be Cliff. Of course, Cliff was twenty at the time, and people say he was out clubbing, but no one else saw him, except his best friends, and he could have had them lie for him," he said, as he parked the Aston Martin's Virage back in its place. "Nancy," he said, turning to her. "If you ever become a detective like Elizabeth, I want you to find out if Philip really did it, and if he didn't, I want you to find out who did. I tried, but I couldn't do it. Now its your turn." _

_Nancy nodded, and they shook their hands in a pact that Nancy would be sure to keep._

_End Flashback_

"Wow," Frank commented as they got in the van and drove off. "Your uncle really thinks Philip didn't kill your mom?"

Nancy nodded.

"Geez," Joe said. "That must be terrible, thinking that your twin's murderer is still out there, while everybody else thinks he's behind bars."

"Not _everybody_ thinks so," Nancy said defensively. "I believe my uncle. I don't think he did it. I've been trying to investigate, but nothing's ever come up. I've talked to Danny, tried to maybe get him to open up a little, but I don't know if he would really know anything about it. He's always just kind of dealt with the fact that his father was a murderer, and nobody's ever told him otherwise. But I wonder..."

"What," Frank asked eagerly.

"Danny and I have always talked. We weren't best buds or anything, but we were more like...good acquaintances, you know what I mean?" They nodded, and she continued, "Not that long ago, Danny stopped talking to me completely. Whenever he saw me, he shot icy daggers, so to speak, at me. That must have been when he decided to get revenge on me. But why now? Something must have happened to make him want to get revenge all of a sudden. I wish I knew what it was."

"Don't worry, we'll find out," Joe reassured her as Frank parked in the school's parking lot.

"Thanks, Joe," Nancy said as they walked into the school.

6 hours later, Nancy's mind was reeling. She'd just spent the last 6 hours in classes, her mind wandering between not getting lost, school assignments, how everyone was doing back home, her stalker, and a ton of other stuff.

Frank pulled into the driveway back at the Hardy home, and a blue car being towed by a truck parked on the road in front of their house. To him and Joe, it sure looked like a car built in the 60s or 70s. "Is that the whichamacallit," Joe asked.

Nancy sighed. "Yes, that's the Ferrari Daytona 365GTS/4 Spider," she said, getting out, and walking over to the man getting out of the tow truck. "Hi," she said to him. "I'm Nancy Drew, and that 'Vette over there is what you're taking back." Frank and Joe had already went inside.

"K. Why d'ya wanna get a different car," he asked.

"Oh, you know, it just wasn't my style. But, um, I don't think anyone should be driving it anymore."

"What for,"

"I think there may be a bomb in there. You might want to have a mechanic look over it, make sure nothings under the hood that shouldn't be there. I know a lot about cars and all, but I'm not very familiar to this model. I could probably tell if something isn't there that should, but not the other way around."

"K. Most definitely," he said, walking over to the driver's door of the 'Vette.

"What are you doing!" Nancy cried, as he got in. "You aren't supposed to drive it!"

He popped his head back out and said, "I'm not gonna drive it, I just need to start it up so that I can lock the wheels and steering up, so the front wheels don't turn and reposition the whole car while I'm driving it. Fords don't have the locks, so its terrible towing them."

"Oh. I guess that's alright," Nancy said.

He'd already gotten back in the car. He turned the ignition, and then there was a BOOM! while the car exploded.

( and right here should be a line, but they don't seem to be showing up when I post them up ) **A/N: So, what's you all think? I may not review a whole lot over the next few days. I'm watching my neighbor's dog all next week, and I'm going to a friend's b-day party, plus school starts on Wednesday, so I won't be able to update that much when that starts. Because, you know, I'm going to have a lot to do, between trying out for Bells, and I've got clarinet practice and concerts, and I'm trying to make the Baltimore Children's Symphony Orchestra, or whatever its called this year, plus my basketball schedule, plus teaching myself the piano, and teaching my brother piano, plus school work, plus baby-sitting, plus staying caught up on all my tv shows, plus watching NASCAR, and plus a whole bunch of other stuff**. **So typing chapters and posting won't be on the top of my list anymore, but I'll still try to update at least once a week. Don't expect another update till Monday, probably. If I do update before then, well, you're incredibly lucky.** **Because I still haven't even typed up the next chapter yet.** **I also noticed how some of my last A/N was cut off in the last chapter. Here's the rest of what I said there.**

**Your review wasn't harsh at all. _I'm_ the one that gets accused of harsh reviews. Your chapters 3 & 4 reviews kinda confused me though. What about characters writing themselves and having problems? What about character's ages and going back to the books? Oh, p.s., this story is taking place in present time. It may be a couple days for chapter 7, but I promise, it will be really good, and I had a lot of fun typing it, since it mentions some pretty awesome old cars, and I am an old car freak, like my dad. He works at an auto body shop, much like someone who will be introduced next chapter! (this chapter, now)**

**Lillie's quote of the Day 8/24/05: Topic: Acquirements**

**"That which we acquire with the most difficulty we retain the longest; as those who have earned a fortune are usually more careful of it than those who have inherited one."**

**-Colton**

**And for my quote of the day 8/27/05, here it is.**

**Lillie's quote of the day 8/27/05: Topic: None really. This is a quote from a song by Montgomery Gentry, called "Scarecrow" from the cd "My Town"**

**"One of these days, I'm gonna run, I'm gonna leave these hills behind to find what's over the horizon, one of these days, I'm gonna go, when you look at me, you're not gonna see a scarecrow"**

**Well, g2g. ttyl. i wuz here. Love Ya Lots, Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

1The Meeting

Chapter 8

A Death and the Police Station

**A/N: Hey, what up? Hope you all will like my latest chapter. School has started so I'm sorry it took a loooong time to update, because I've had projects. And also, some of you might know some other reasons if you've been reading some reviews.**

Disclaimer: Well, I could claim that I own the country of Nepal. I could also claim I own the Eiffel Tower. I could claim I own five cars. I could claim I am 21. I could claim that I am an alien from Mars. I could claim that I own these characters and these places. Truth is, though, that not one of those statements is true, so I am not going to claim any of them. (Well, never mind, its still up as to whether I'm an alien from Mars or not. lol)

"Oh, my God," Nancy screamed as the car blew up. She ran as far from the car as she could to get away from the flying debris of the once beautiful Corvette. When it was over, she came up from behind some bushes and surveyed the damage. She walked over to where the guy had been. When she found him, a few feet away from the car, she took his pulse, but she'd already known he was dead. His neck looked broken, probably from flying because of the impact, and then landing. Hard.

Mrs. Hardy came running out right then, with Frank and Joe right behind her. "What happened," Mrs. Hardy asked. "The boys and I were in the family room talking, and we heard an explosion."

"The guy came to pick up the car, and turned it on to lock the steering up. When he did that, the car exploded just like that. I ran for cover, then came back over here. He's dead. Looks like a broken neck. Could you call the police and an ambulance, please," Nancy asked after quickly explaining.

"Of course," Mrs. Hardy said.

Joe whistled. "I didn't think he'd actually do it."

"Nancy," Frank began, both quiet and angry at the same time. "I thought you said there was no bomb."

"I looked, and there wasn't one! I did some routine checks, and I couldn't find one! It must've been one that hooks into something. Besides," she added. "He could have planted it while we were at school."

Laura came back outside. "I called them," she said. "They'll be here in a few minutes." But Joe was the only one listening. A few feet away, Nancy and Frank were having a heated argument.

"What were you thinking, Nancy," Frank was yelling at her. "You do all that mechanic stuff, and you still couldn't find the bomb! This isn't working at your uncle's repair shop, Nancy! This is detective work, and in this business you've got to be careful! Now a man is dead!"

"Shut the crap off, will you Frank?" Nancy yelled back, but quieter so that no one else could hear them. "I was careful! I inspected the hood, and FYI, I think I know a little bit more about cars than you do, so excuse me if I understand why I couldn't find that bomb and you don't! So shut up, and don't tell me how to do my job!"

"Uh, guys," Joe interrupted. "They're here." Nancy stormed off to talk to them.

Two officers climbed out of the car. One looked about middle-aged, with slightly graying hair, while the other looked fairly young, with blonde hair. He was kinda cute. However, he wasn't wearing a uniform. She wondered what he was doing there. Maybe he was a plainclothesman. "I'm Detective Kunson," the older one introduced himself. "And this is my nephew, Robby." At Nancy's puzzled glance, he added, "He's not an officer, but I promised him I'd let him ride along one day for a school project, and that day is today."

"Oh," Nancy said.

"Would you mind telling me what happened," he asked, as other officers examined the body and the remains of the car.

"Sure," Nancy said. She went on to explain what had been happening the last week, and told him a little about what had been happening the last few months.

"Why weren't we called before," Kunson asked as he took notes.

"BPD was informed about it. I believe my dad talked to Chief Collig."

"Hey, Kunson," another officer called out, holding up a plastic evidence bag with a small black device in it. "We found the bomb. Its so small, it would've taken hours to find, at least before it blew up. The only way to really find it is after it's been blown up, and after it has, it's real hard to miss."

"Why did they put a bomb like that in there? Did he want us to find it," Kunson asked him.

"I think it has to do with triggering the explosives," the other officer said. "But I'm not entirely sure. We'll have to get one of the experts at the station to look at it."

"Okay. I want you to do that first thing. Ask them if they can find out where it's made or anything, and then we might be able to find out who bought one recently. And you, Ms. Drew," Kunson said, turning to Nancy. "I'd like you to come down to the station to make your statement. Chief Collig might also want to talk to you."

"Sure," Nancy said. She climbed into the police car with Detective Kunson and Robby, and they headed off towards the police station. She took one last glance at the man being covered by a white sheet before he was lifted into the ambulance.

When they got to the police station, Nancy went in, made her statement, and signed it after it was typed up. Afterwards, she was escorted into Chief Collig's office, and they talked about the case for about an hour. She told him everything that she, Joe, and Frank had heard, and he told her that they were doing all they could to get a hold of Daniel to question him. They reviewed the facts for quite some time, but neither was able to think of any new theories. When he excused her, she whipped out her cell phone immediately. She dialed the Hardy residence, and Frank picked up after two rings.

"Hello," Frank asked.

"Hey Frank, its Nancy."

"Oh, hey, Nan."

"Listen, do you think you or Joe could come pick me up now? We're done here, and since I didn't bring my car..."

"Sure. We'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"Thanks. I saw a Starbucks on the way over here, and I think I may wait for you guys there."

"We'll swing by there first then."

"Kk. Bye Frank."

"Bye Nancy."

Nancy clicked her phone shut and headed to the Starbucks. She'd only made it half way down the deserted street when a strong arm grabbed her and pulled her into an alley. The owner of the arm leaned down and whispered into her ear, "too bad that bomb didn't get you. Now we'll have to get rid of you ourselves." Nancy was pulled farther into the alley, where her assailant opened a door and dragged her in. No one saw a thing.

That is, no one saw a thing except for a lone man dressed in jeans and a black trench coat, standing at the corner.

**A/N: **Well, how'd you all like that one? I was going to put a flashback in this chapter, and I even had one, but when I read it, it didn't flow smoothly, so I gave that and the event that causes it in the next chapter. 3 more chapters to go!

**Compton**- Sorry, no, I didn't make Ned appear in this story, you'll see why later, but in the sequel to this, which I will be putting out as soon as I'm done with this, he'll be a major character.

**Josie Hardy**- thanks so much. It's great when people tell me that they're not Nancy fans, but my story is interesting to them.

**Kate Janeway**- hm what? Just wondering what the hming is about. It's making me nervous. Lol

**Liz Jafferties**- who's Roger Moore? Who's The Saint? I've never heard of them before.

Lillie's Quote of the Day 11/328/05 Topic: None really, well, yes, actually, lemons."When life hands you a lemon, say, 'Oh yeah, I like lemons. What else ya got?' "

-Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants by Ann Brashares

Well, g2g. ttyl. i wuz here. Love Ya Lots, Bye


	9. Chapter 9

1The Meeting

Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hey, watz up with u guyz? I was a little disappointed with the number of reviews, or actually, lack of reviews, for the last chapter, but I'm gonna cut you all a deal. Unless I get at least 5 reviews for each chapter, I will continue updating. At least, until the last chapter. At that point, I will leave you all hanging, never put up the last chapter, leave ALL of you hanging, and just go on to the next story. And I must tell you, you will never understand the next story without the last chapter of this one, so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Mwahahahaha. Anyhoo, yeah, this chapter is really short, but it was kind of just to help you all make a connection that's really important.

Meanwhile, in River Heights Jamie Winslow received a phone call from his brother-in-law, Carson Drew.

"Jamie, Nancy's in trouble," Carson said before he could even say hello.

"Did something else happen with her stalker?"

"Yes. Laura called me about five minutes ago, and told me that Nancy's car was blown up. Nancy wasn't in the car, but the person from the agency sent to pick it up was. He was killed instantly. I have a bad feeling about this. Do you think you could go up there and check on her for me? I'd do it myself, but Nancy made me promise that I wouldn't go up there unless she specifically asked me to. I know it sounds stupid, but I intend to keep that promise. I can't let her lose her trust in me. To tell you the truth, I've been worried about her, and not just because of her stalker. She's been kind of drifting away from me lately. I know its normal teenage things, but Nancy and I have always been especially close. And just some other things... I just don't want her to hate me completely."

"You got it Carson. And I understand, about Nancy and all. I'm going through the same things with Troy and Jake."

"Thanks Jamie. I've gotta run now, I've got court in an hour, and I need to check some last minute details."

"No problem. I'll call you when I get to Bayport, all right?"

"Okay. Bye Jamie."

"Bye Carson."

As Jamie hung up the phone, he remembered the last time he'd talked to Elizabeth. It hit him like a rocket. He thought about it every day since she'd died, but now it hit him harder.

_Flashback_

_Jamie's phone was ringing. "Talk to me," he said._

_"Hey Jamie, it's Elizabeth."_

_"Oh hey Lizi-bizi. What's up?"_

_"Everything. Today I was in a parking lot, buying some things for Nancy, and I parked right near this car, that I swear looked exactly like mine. Color, model, everything. I was walking back, after I was through shopping, and the owner of that car was just getting in. I didn't see it real clearly, but the car just blew up. I can't help but feel that it was meant for me, with this whole stalking thing and all. But listen, I've got a lead on my case, and I'm gonna be out checking up on it. I don't know how long I'll be out,_ _but I'm guessing it'll be pretty late. Carson's still at the office, and I don't want Nancy along with me, so I'm going to take Nancy to George's house. I left Carson a note, but I'm just calling you to let you know because Carson will probably end up calling you to see if you know where I went or anything. Just tell him you don't know. _I _don't even know yet."_

_"Ok, I'll tell him. Be careful Elizabeth. You wouldn't want to miss being called Lizi-bizi everyday. Oh, just kidding. "_

_"Thanks Jamie. And would you stop calling me that stupid nickname? Jeff and I don't call you your's anymore, do we, Lamie-Jamie?"_

_"At least my names for you guys aren't lame."_

_"I think I'll take that as a compliment. And tell me Lizi-bizi isn't lame to my face, next time I see you."_

_"You got it. And you can take it however you want, but you're still always gonna be Lizi-bizi."_

_"Whatever. I gotta run, but is Jeff still at your place?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Tell him I said love ya, will you?"_

_"Since when have you ever said that?"_

_"Since now."_

_Jamie laughed. That was just like his sister. She would think of something she was going to say to everyone every time she saw them. She would keep at it for a day, and then she would just forget about it, and go on to the next one. Apparently today's was love ya. "I'll tell him," was all he said._

_"Thanks Jamie. Hey, love ya."_

_"Love ya too Lizi-bizi."_

_"Bye."_

_"Bye."_

_End Flashback_

If he had known Elizabeth would die that night, he would've been more serious with his 'love ya.' That was when he made the connection. He ran out to one of the cars and began driving toward the airport. Elizabeth had been murdered that night. She was murdered the night a car that looked just like her's, and parked in the same parking lot, blew up. Nancy's car had blown up today. It seemed as though Nancy's stalker was doing everything Elizabeth's stalker was. That meant that tonight he might make his move. Jamie doubted Carson knew about the explosion, or else he'd be rushing out there to Nancy, regardless of whatever promises he had made. He certainly didn't remember telling Carson about it. He should've, but he didn't like to think about it. And if he did know about the explosion, it was possible he just hadn't made the connection yet. Jamie hadn't known enough to be able to save Elizabeth, but he knew now. He would stop Nancy from being murdered, if it was the last thing he ever did.

**A/N:** Well there ya go. Please read and review, and let me know what you think! Oh yea, I know the lizi-bizi thing is lamooo, but I'm trying to do better in giving you all a sense of what my new characters are like.

**James Stapleton-** thank you soo much for my ONLY review! Love Ya Lots!

Lillie's Quote of the Day: 12/5/05 Subject: none

_" I ain't as good as I once was, but I'm as good once as I ever was."_

_-_Toby Keith

"Honkytonk U"


	10. Chapter 10

1Chapter 10

**AN: **Here we go again. I'm sorry if anyone is offended that I asked for a certain number of reviews, but I'm not the only person who does it. Thanks to the people on forums who helped me feel better about it. Oh, and if anyone's looking for forums about Nancy/Ned, I've started one! Oh, and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, this is my present to you all!

Disclaimer: If they were mine, why would I even be writing on a fan fiction website?

A Rescue- Almost

Frank pulled up in front of Starbucks. "I wonder where Nancy is," he asked Joe after going inside, without finding Nancy. "She said she would be here."

"She might still be at the police station," Joe suggested. "Let's go check." He and Frank made the quick trip over there, only to find that Nancy wasn't there either. They decided they might have just passed her as she made the trip from the police station to Starbucks, so drove back in that direction at a slower speed.

"Hey, Frank," Joe said as he looked along the sidewalk for Nancy. "Isn't that Nancy's purse lying on the sidewalk?"

"Where?" Frank stopped the car and climbed out. "It is," he confirmed as he checked in the purse, producing a wallet with Nancy's driver's license and school identification inside. "Wait a second," Frank said. "Doesn't that car parked over there remind you of someone?"

"That's Daniel Roger's car! But if he kidnaped Nancy, is he really that stupid that he would leave his car parked in plain sight?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that Nancy is around here somewhere. Let's check this ally," he suggested, walking down the dark passage. He looked around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Do you think she could be in Harry's Hats?" Joe mused. "It's been abandoned for years and it would be the perfect spot to hide her," he explained, walking to the door. It opened immediately.

"Hey, Joe, do you think this could be a trap? I mean, no kidnaper could be _that_ stupid," Frank asked. When Joe nodded his head, Frank continued. "How about I go first and you stay a little behind so you can be my back-up?"

Joe looked a little reluctant, but went along with the plan. They silently tiptoed in, making sure the didn't create a sound. They crept their way behind some boxes and saw Nancy, tied to a chair, facing them, with Daniel Rogers talking to her, his back to them.

"Did your dad really think he could put Philip Rogers and Robert Morris in jail and get away with it?" he asked her scornfully. "Alison and I have both been hurting for all these years because of who? Carson Drew, that's who. And did you really think that Tony's life would still be ok after you hurt him like that? Because just so you know, he's thinking about suicide. But now, I get to see your family hurt. When I was younger, I used to wish your dad was dead. But this is much better. Seeing him in misery? Yeah, that's a whole lot better. And just so you know, my dad didn't kill your mom. My brother did."

This got a gasp from Nancy.

Daniel laughed. "Yup, old Cliff did. You see, he was angry that my mom was in jail, so he killed her. My dad found out about it and told everyone that he really did it. Dad even put her blood on the car as evidence. Now, you must be wondering why I'm telling you this. It's so that your last thought as you die is that your mother's murderer was never found and your dad was the one who failed at it." Daniel reached back for his gun. "So say good-bye to Daddy deares- What the!" Daniel never finished his sentence because right at that second, Joe punched him in the jaw.

Daniel started fighting back as Frank joined the fight. There was a wild brawl, Frank and Joe trying to get the gun from Daniel, Daniel trying to keep it from them. Fortunately, Frank and Joe managed to knock Daniel out cold, but unfortunately, neither grabbed the gun.

The two rushed over to Nancy asking, "Are you all right? Did he hurt you? What happened?"

"I'm fine," Nancy assured them. "But how did you know where I was?"

"It doesn't matter now," Alison's voice spoke up, making them all jump. They saw her standing there with the gun in her hands pointed at them, ready to shoot. "Because you're all going to die."

**AN:** I know, really short and all, but all the chapters in this are short. Reading really long chapters always tires me out and I end up forgetting everything anyway, so I try to keep it short and simple...the next story will have longer chapters though. Next chapter is the last one...unless I think of some other twist! I'll try to put it up before New Year's, and then hopefully start me next one right after 2006! Review review review! XOXO Lillie


	11. The End

1The Meeting

Chapter 11

The End

Frank closed his eyes as Alison prepared to fire the shots. "Bang Bang Bang!" he heard. That was it. He had to be dead. But somehow, he wasn't. How could that be? He was less than two feet away from her. There was no move he could have made to stop her and there was no way she could have missed. He opened his eyes and saw that it wasn't Alison firing the shots, it was the police banging on the doors. They were swarming in now, with their guns pointed at Alison, prepared to fire if she made one wrong move.

"Drop the gun!" a stern voice commanded. Alison, who was surrounded by the cops on all sides, dropped the gun and put her hands in the air. One officer went up to her right away to put her in cuffs while another went over to Daniel with smelling salts to revive him.

"Don't go anywhere," a third officer said, walking over to them. "We need to get your statements first."

"Okay," Nancy agreed and the three of them went to stand right outside the door, out of the way. "Thanks for calling the police," she said to Frank and Joe.

"But we didn't," Joe protested. "We probably should have, but we didn't."

"Then who did?" Nancy asked.

"Hey," Frank said, stopping the officer who had arrested Alison. "Who called you guys?"

"We got a tip from an anonymous caller saying he had seen a girl with red hair dragged into this building. We figured that it was probably Nancy, with all the trouble she had been getting into, and came here to check it out. He hung up before we could get his name," the officer explained.

"Thanks. And can I speak to Daniel real quick?" Nancy asked.

"Well, I really shouldn't let you, but I guess I can bend the rules."

"Thanks," Nancy said, walking over to the police car where Daniel now sat, with an officer outside of the door. "Daniel," she said, once the officer opened the window so she could talk to him. "I know why you were stalking me, but how did you think of all those things, and learn how to do them?"

Daniel laughed. "I did all of the same things Cliff did to your mom. Except the car explosion really was supposed to kill you, just like the one for your mom was supposed to kill her. Somehow, Cliff put the bomb in the wrong car, so he had to kill her a different way. I thought it was kind of fitting that the car would kill you, even though it didn't kill your mom, but it didn't work, so I just had to kill you the way he did her."

Nancy just shook her head in anger at him before walking away.

"Oh, ma'am?" the officer guarding the car stopped her.

"Yes?"

"We'll be getting in touch with the police department in River Heights to tell them to be on the lookout for Cliff as soon as we're through here."

"Thank you," Nancy smiled as she walked back over to Frank and Joe.

"I talked to Alison," Joe said. "She was supposed to be keeping watch at the door where me and Frank came in through, but her phone started ringing, so she had to step away for a couple of minutes. When she heard us fighting with Daniel, she hung up and came down just in time to grab the gun."

Nancy related what Daniel had told her.

"Hey Nancy, I was thinking," Frank said. "Who could the anonymous tipper have been? This isn't a very busy road. Was there anyone on the street with you."

"You know," Nancy said. "Now that I think of it, there was a man on the sidewalk across the street from me, right around the time Daniel grabbed me."

"Why wouldn't he have come to help you, though?" Joe mused.

"Well you know Joe, not everyone is brave enough to go confront kidnappers, like you and Frank. He probably would have been captured anyway, and then he couldn't have called the police, they wouldn't have come, and we would all probably be dead right now." Just then, she looked over and saw her uncle Jamie and Mrs. Hardy pull up.

"Uncle Jamie?" she cried. "What are you doing here?" she asked, running over to hug him.

"Laura called your dad after the explosion. He called me and asked me to come up here to check on you. He would've come himself, but he told me that he had made you some kind of promise. As soon as I landed, I went to the Hardy's house. Laura had just gotten a phone call from Frank saying that Nancy's stalker had been arrested. Laura told me about it, so we decided to come up to where Frank had said he was. Luckily, this place was only a few minutes away."

Nancy was about to say something, but just then, one of the officers came out and said that they could take their statements. Joe went first, which gave Nancy and Frank a few minutes to talk. "You called your mom?" Nancy asked him.

Frank grinned sheepishly. "Well you and Joe were off talking to Alison and Daniel, so I thought I would call Mom and let her know she could stop worrying. Hey Nancy," he said, his voice taking on a more serious note. "I'm sorry about our fight this morning. You're a really great detective, and I shouldn't have questioned your abilities."

"I'm sorry, too," Nancy said. "I shouldn't have gotten so mad. But hey, we're all human, so let's just forget about it. We've still got a little less than two months to hang out in Bayport, so let's make the most of it."

"Gotcha," Frank agreed."

"You know, I'm glad this case is over. I was getting a little tired of having my life threatened all the time," Nancy laughed.

"Yeah, it must have been scary," Frank agreed."

"I only wish we knew who that man was. He saved our lives."

"Me too, but I guess we'll never know."

THE END

A/N: Well there we go. The end of my first fanfic. I know the ending dialogue is a little weird, about the anonymous tipper, but it kind of leads into the next story, where he shows up again. My next story will hopefully be going up before the new year!


End file.
